The present invention relates to a combined pet hitching post and storage device.
In the prior art, hitching devices are known, however Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the aspects and features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,419 to Sullivan discloses a tethering post having a freely swiveling hook with a ground insertion spike. However, Sullivan fails to teach the housing structure of the present invention nor the retractable ground insertion spike structure thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566 to Daniels discloses a convertible tethering system including a ground insertion spike and a tethering device including a tether retractable onto a reel. Of course, the present invention is different from the teachings of Daniels as including storage structure as well as retractable ground insertion spikes.